Unrequited Love
by Aki Fan
Summary: Divine finds out his true feelings for Aki moments before his death. (dark, implied rape ) you been warned


i dont own yugioh 5d

* * *

"Damn it Aki! Why, why didn't you give me a chance! Look what he did to you! He neglected you and look what happened!" Divine angrily clutched the sheets of the bed that his former student slept on.

He asked her over and over again looking for an answer but none came out. The bandage hugged Aki's skull tightly too tightly he thought. That bastard Yusei didn't even tell the doctors to be careful with her. That bastard didn't know anything about Aki! How to take care of her he didn't know one bit! Her favorite food, the hours she preferred to sleep, her favorite color… He knew it all yet she decided to go to him…

Sure he wanted to use her for world domination, but was it so wrong? He didn't lie to her when he promised her the world. She kindly declined but he knew she longed to be accepted. He promised the world would accept her…after his ultimate objective was fulfilled.

It was a mistake when he took her forcefully that night…when she cried for him to stop and he just laughed and humiliated her right in her face. But he did it out of anger, sure that night he did want to hurt her but it didn't mean he didn't love her… Maybe if he held back his rage that day, he would still have a chance with her…

"Fuck it all…" he cursed under his breath. He knew what he had to do, find out the bastards who did this to Aki, he will have their heads. There corpse would be a present to her, she would smile and rejoice in his arms when she finally realize who's actually capable of protecting her. A smile grazed his lips…he knew exactly what to do.

It didn't take long. In fact the longest part was actually researching who had caused the crash…it wasn't hard. How incompetent was Yusei to fail to find the real culprit and bring them to justice? But then he liked it that way… Yusei's justice wouldn't have sufficed in his opinion.

Their bloodied and mangled corpse strewn on the floor, one of them still gasps for mercy. Divine let out a low hoarse laugh. Kicking him on the side of his gut forcing the man to cough out more blood.

"What's wrong?" he mocked. He wanted them to say something; he wanted them to act as if they stood a chance. How did these sacks of trash even manage to injure Aki? They barely put up a fight against him. Aki is too kindhearted and loving for her own good. That's why he knew he would have a second chance with her if he did this, even after what he did that night; she's too forgiving of a person to hate him forever. But these bastards learned that he wasn't Aki, they learned the hard way that there weren't any mercy to be found in him.

"P-please…it wasn't us…" the man gasped for breath, choking on his own blood. Divine snarled angrily pulling him up by his jacket. "Then who." He replied coolly. But the man had passed away. Fate was too kind; he should have suffered more, Divine thought bitterly as he tossed his burnt body away.

"The answer to your question my friend is me." A gruff voice came, cold sinister, angry. Divine looked at the man, he was dressed in white. A hood covered the upper half of his face; he wielded a sword, his cloak flowing down to the soles of his feet.

"How foolish of you to show your face!" Divine snarled as he hurled a fire ball at the man. But the fire dissipated as fast as he conjured it. Divine looked on with disbelief as he tried another and then another. All failed attempts.

"It's not easy to find desperate human trash to do my dirty work…" the cloaked man mused as he walked around the corpse examining Divine's handiwork. Completely ignoring the psychic's attempt at killing him which angered him even more. "Look at me you bastard!" he seethed.

"Perhaps you want to replace these trash that you so easily killed." The man looked at Divine with an observant frown.

"You piece of shit that's why Aki couldn't defend herself!" he snarled when the realization hit him. He didn't need his psychic abilities, he'll show him. He punched the man in the face but it did nothing noticeable except making the man angry.

"You lowly human dare lay a finger on me?" he gutted Divine forcing him to fall to his knees, planting a foot over his skull he stomped on the psychic a few times. Divine swore his skull cracked from the impact.

The man was firing several more insults but he already zoned him out. He didn't care. He knew he was going to die. That feeling the feeling of knowing when you're about to die... His "previous" deaths were so sudden he really had no preparation of it, he didn't think about it... He survived against both, but something tells him he wouldn't be so lucky this time.

Was this how Aki felt? Was this how she felt when he took her and slammed her on his bed? Was that how she felt when he forced himself on her. Her cries of pain…were still much gentler than his right now… even if both scenario seemed like life was flashing before their very eyes. For once Divine knew how it felt to be helpless and at the complete mercy of someone.

Was this his atonement for his sins? What did he really do wrong anyway? His desire to feel love? Was that wrong? He only wanted revenge, he gave her everything she wanted and all he wanted in return was her loyalty…and love…to feel accepted by _her_.

He smiled knowing that in the end he still couldn't get what he wanted, he was going to die, and he's going to die with emptiness. He closed his eyes, died with a smile even though in the end he got nothing he truly wanted.


End file.
